wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Gay Bomb
America's Army has begun production on a "gay bomb". Pentagon Confirms It Sought To Build A 'Gay Bomb', Jun 8, 2007 9:03 pm US/Pacific, © MMVII, CBS Broadcasting Inc. All Rights Reserved. Hank Plante, Reporting (CBS 5) BERKELEY A Berkeley watchdog organization that tracks military spending said it uncovered a strange U.S. military proposal to create a hormone bomb that could purportedly turn enemy soldiers into homosexuals and make them more interested in sex than fighting. Pentagon officials on Friday confirmed to CBS 5 that military leaders had built the so-called "Gay Bomb." Once deployed it had favorable effects on the test subjects. One man immediately tackled the man standing next to him, and violated his anus with his fingers lubricated by his very own saliva. The range of the weapon is still unknown as it was deployed in Austin Texas. Several of the test subjects seem to have gotten away. Edward Hammond, of Berkeley's Sunshine Project, had used the Freedom of Information Act (FOIA) to obtain a copy of the proposal from the Air Force's Wright Laboratory in Dayton, Ohio. As part of a military effort to develop non-lethal weapons, the proposal suggested, "One distasteful but completely non-lethal example would be strong aphrodisiacs, especially if the chemical also caused homosexual behavior." The documents show the Air Force lab asked for $7.5 million to develop such a chemical weapon. "The Ohio Air Force lab proposed that a bomb be developed that contained a chemical that would cause enemy soliders to become gay, and to have their units break down because all their soldiers became irresistably attractive to one another," Hammond said after reviwing the documents. "The notion was that a chemical that would probably be pleasant in the human body in low quantities could be identified, and by virtue of either breathing or having their skin exposed to this chemical, the notion was that soliders would become gay," explained Hammond. The Pentagon told CBS 5 that the proposal was made by the Air Force in 1994. "The Department of Defense is committed to identifying, researching and developing non-lethal weapons that will support our men and women in uniform," said a DOD spokesperson, who indicated that the "gay bomb" idea was quickly dismissed. However, Hammond said the government records he obtained suggest the military gave the plan much stronger consideration than it has acknowledged. "The truth of the matter is it would have never come to my attention if it was dismissed at the time it was proposed," he said. "In fact, the Pentagon has used it repeatedly and subsequently in an effort to promote non-lethal weapons, and in fact they submitted it to the highest scientific review body in the country for them to consider." Military officials insisted Friday to CBS 5 that they are not currently working on any such idea and that the past plan was abandoned. Gay community leaders in California said Friday that they found the notion of a "gay bomb" both offensive and almost laughable at the same time. "Throughout history we have had so many brave men and women who are gay and lesbian serving the military with distinction," said Geoff Kors of Equality California. "So, it's just offensive that they think by turning people gay that the other military would be incapable of doing their job. And its absurd because there's so much medical data that shows that sexual orientation is immutable and cannot be changed."